


dance commander

by lavenderjungwoo



Series: electric 127 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay Ten, Gen, Lee Taeyong-centric, Lowercase, Shy Lee Taeyong, Singing in the Shower, brief mentions of all units, exposed taeyong, he's a cute embarrased baby, he's the dance commander, mostly 127 - Freeform, taeyong dancing, the nct dorms are a mess, the sequel no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: taeyong finally has the dorms entirely to himself for the evening so connects to the bluetooth speakers and goes wild, although just one problem - he forgot to check his messagesalternatively, the sequel to gay bar that no-one really asked for





	dance commander

**Author's Note:**

> once again, check out the song and mv, and you'll understand this fic and taeyong's complete embarassment so much more ;) -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRrfnvGQG1I

the warm evening was blissful in the dorms. no screeching, no pans on fire, no rehearsal after rehearsal after rehearsal. as if by magic, the entirety of nct had abandoned the apartment. everyone except taeyong. 

it had been as if someone issued a hurricane warning and the members had grabbed the essentials and bolted, leaving their individual mess strewn everywhere. he could already imagine, to kun's pain, the wayv dorm would be a BOMBSITE, outfits carelessly thrown on the floor by ten ("hyung what about this shirt? or maybe with these pants? i think pants no5 looked good with this, or maybe i should've kept shirt no7") and beds wrecked from many nights of hendery and yangyang thrashing around making dumb dances up to the amusement of the other members who sat amongst the mess on the carpet, laughing uncontrollably as they fill their snapchat stories with terribly filmed videos of their freestyles.

and taeyong feels kind of sick thinking about the dream dorms, knowing his children will have not taken care of their rooms at all, and he can almost smell the old ramyeon coming from jisung's room and just knows that they will have thrown crap absolutely everywhere, without a sensible hyung to control them. we're nineteen, not nine, they whined when the members complained.

and the 127 dorms, some days he can't even find a place to sit down in the kitchen or living room.

"what the - for fuck sake can someone please take wii tennis out the microwave"

"does no-one know how to use the dishwasher once in a while"

"jungwoo i love you, but PLEASE PICK UP YOUR CRAP AND PUT IT IN YOUR ROOM THIS IS THE 5TH TIME IVE STOOD ON YOUR STRAIGHTNERS AND THEY WERE STILL ON"

they all frequently grilled each other for creating a pig sty of the dorm, but in reality everyone was the culprit, only caving when there was no floor space left and the dorm mothers forced a spring cleaning day.

but even if the dorms were becoming inhabitable, they were now desolate and taeyong had it all to himself. he practically beamed the whole while, stood in the shower slathering himself in vanilla chai body wash (which he didn't dare get out near the other members who would definitely use it up), until he caught a glance of himself in the mirror and realised he looked like a psycho. whilst they all did their promotions and jacket covers and endless shoots, he lounged around eating whatever he liked in the serene silence of the kitchen. after reading this mornings messages, he muted the chat and focused on chilling out for the day.

wok hey 5.05am  
\- i'm just saying, why does hyung get to stay at home, i could've done mine last night too but SOMEONE decided to break the shower

eomma kun 5.05am  
\- you broke the shower, lucas, YOU broke it

johns banana 5.06am  
\- its because we all have the hard black concepts, he had the whole leader pure white power figure concept so they did the shootings seperate

wok hey 5.07am  
\- this all sounds like a dictatorship if you ask me

the literal sun 5.08am  
\- yeah i'm just saying its super unfair and we should've gone through with the rooftop idea

johns banana 5.08am  
\- ???  
\- oh the throwing him off the rooftop in late sacrifice of his unatoned sins, right

jaehyuns milk 5.09am  
\- i think haechan's name should be changed, something like "the literal devil incarnate"  
\- and also whilst we're at it, change mine wtf

despite the peace, empty dorms also meant free control of the speakers, so whilst he roughly towel dried his hair he put his playlist on shuffle. taeyong pulled out an oversized white jumper and some shorts, feeling like being relaxed and cozy (or alternatively, a potato sack) for once without any cameras. 

a familiar beat poured through the speakers and he shamefully admits that electric six were kind of good, and if anyone could get him to like this it would have been ten. he laughs, remembering the awful site of that hotel room back in new york when ten had somehow taken command of the entirety of nct into a 'gay bar' cult. when he got his super m concepts shot in an actual gay bar, they hadn't stopped teasing him about it and he decided he could never publicly admit to liking any of their songs. 

(1) new message

yutAHHH 8.17pm  
\- i'm literally exhausted can someone please come find me and haul my ass to the car

lessa winwin 8.17pm  
\- please say wayv are having a separate car this time, his clingy baby energy is too much i'm so done

doyoung is my baby uwu 8.18pm  
\- has every unit finished their shoots then?

jammy boy jeno 8.18pm  
\- yes we're all in the car right now hyungie

\- also cute name :)

doyoung is my baby uwu 8.19pm  
\- thank jungwoo lol

junguwu 8.20pm  
\- skArut

wok hey 8.21pm  
\- okay our car has gone now too, we're behind the dreamies and they're all so cute in the back seat :((

doyoung is my baby uwu 8.25pm  
\- @taeyongie please turn on the oven we hungry and coming home

he gave up tidying his room, and just turned up the speaker, enjoying the freedom of being completely unrestricted in his freestyle, jamming in front of the mirror passionately. 

𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦  
𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘦𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦  
𝘐𝘧 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦

he switched on the fancy mood lights jaehyun had bought him on a recent IKEA raid, and reveled in the ambiance of the violet lights, ending up jumping on his bed like a child. his bed creaks ominously and he decides to quickly get off, he'd never hear the end of it if he broke it, and there's no way he'd admit to jumping around to dance commander, choosing to face the crude sex remarks instead. 

why am i even in my room i have free reign of the dorms? he thought, grabbing his speaker and heading into the living room, dancing all the while. 

today, before they had left, doyoung and his iron fist had slammed down, making all the members clear up the ridiculous amount of mess they'd created, between hectic promotions and shoots. by iron fist, taeyong meant he'd offered them food and they all jumped to it, racing to the sinks with the mountains of dishes.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯

he giggled slightly at the lines, but he was really into it now, dancing freely around the coffee table and chairs whilst holding his phone like a mic, shouting and miming at an invisible audience. 

𝘙𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘏𝘘

"DANCE COMMANDER WE LOVE YOU" ten squealed, laughing and bursting into the living room, with wheezing jaehyun attached to his arm. 

taeyong yelled in shock, dropping his phone which , naturally, landed on the volume button and turned it up to max volume. with fumbling hands he picked it up, frantically trying to disconnect from the speaker. 

it was too late though, as the entirety of the 127 unit poured through the door, and he felt like an absolute f u c k i n g idiot. 

"i had my suspisicons but hyung, woah. those moves" mark giggles, grasping onto johnny to keep his balance. 

taeyong flushes bright red. 

"t-that wasn't my playlist it just came on" he stammered tugging down his jumper.

"oh so you just on instinct knew the lyrics and could sing? the talent!" doyoung gasps theatrically, and the other members laugh at his embarrassment. 

"i wasn't singing." he mumbles, pouting slightly and praying for his cheeks to calm down. all the members were dressed up immaculately from the shoot, looking kind of intimidating in their all black outfits and dark makeup, whilst taeyong, frankly felt like an absolute tool stood barefoot in his sack jumper after being exposed like that. 

"cuuuuuteee." haechan whines, resting his head on marks shoulder. 

taeyong shifts slightly, hoping that the dreamies or anyone else from wayv was here, or any of the managers. 

"guys stop you're making him feel bad look he's so red." lucas says, heading over and enveloping the incredibly awkward taeyong in a big hug. he sways with him slightly. 

"dance tomato, we love youuu" he sings quietly, high pitched and the members lose it, taeyong pushing him away. 

"i HATE you all." he says, folding his arms and trying to push past them to his room. 

"oh we ain't done yet" johnny says, grabbing his waist as he tries to pass him, hauling their incredibly flustered leader back over to the sofa. 

taeyong spots taeil and runs over into his arms. 

"hyung help me they're being mean. employ your dad mode." he says, burying his face in taeils chest.

"well you should take responsibility for your actions." taeil laughs, but holds taeyong and protects the embarrassed baby from any further remarks. 

they all calm down and after the members have got changed and ready in their pj's, they settle down to watch a film. taeyong eagerly volunteers to cook dinner, seizing the opportunity to hide away in the kitchen from the rest of the members. they all spread out amongst the sofas and blanketed floors, with various bowls of rice, kimchi and whatever other left overs taeyong lazily heated and shoved into bowls.

"hang on wait i'm getting a call from jeno." taeyong says, and they pause the movie, some exchanging knowing smirks out of his line of sight.

"what's up?" taeyong says, to the screen that has all of dream crammed into the face time. 

"one two three" jaemin mutters. 

"wh-" 

"RADIO MESSAGE FROM HQ-" they all chorus and taeyong explodes, almost tossing his phone for the second time that night. 

"F- i mean frick you!" taeyong yells down the phone to the amusement of the other members. 

"you can say fuck, hyung, we say it all the time fuck this fuck that f-" jisung begins, getting a half-hearted shove from chenle who's screeching with laughter. taeyong hangs up with a pout and turns to doyoung, just knowing he texted them exactly what happened. 

"sorry. i just think maybe you should check the chat a little more often." he giggles, although he's not sorry at all. 

taeyong sighs tiredly, and leans into jungwoo playing with his hair after turning the movie back on. 

he's never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
